


Ace of Hearts

by nicolet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolet/pseuds/nicolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oujiyama Hideo has everything. Good looks, good grades, and he's the Prince of Tennis. </p><p>Yet he's bested by Tanaka Ryuunosuke and he cannot live it down. Why does that boy infuriate him so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://accordingtomyresearch.tumblr.com/post/143189817120/karasuno-has-their-own-oikawa-and-i-need-to-know) and was inspired. Seriously, I ship them already. For those who don't know, it's from the Haikyuu Spin-off for the Sports Day event.

 

“Tanaka!” Hideo shouts, stomping over to where Tanaka’s getting a drink of water from the fountain. The boy with the shaved head wipes off the water splashes on his face, uncaring about the water stains on his shirt. He’s such a mess!

“Oh, Ou-Ji-Ya-Ma—” Tanaka grins. Even the way the other boy says his name is infuriating! 

“You!” he shouts, waving a finger at the other boy. He hadn’t won the race in the end, and he had been utterly humiliated when Tanaka danced in victory, mocking him in front of everyone else.

He just growls, unsure of what to say now that he’s standing right in front of his mortal enemy.

“Couldn’t stand to lose in front of your fans?” Tanaka laughs, sticking his tongue out.

Hideo wants to kiss the smugness out of the boy’s face. Bite on his lips, and just make him moan.

 _Wait,_ **_what_. **

Hideo takes a step back in alarm when he realizes the way his thoughts have taken such a sharp turn.

“What’s wrong with your face?” Tanaka says, wrinkling his nose. He’s looking at Hideo strangely. His heart starts to beat faster at the intensity of the other boy’s stare.

Hideo crosses his arms and pretends he’s not filled with anxiety.

“The volleyball team sucks,” he says childishly, pouting. He flips his hair back and strikes a post, ignoring the trepidation within him.

“We’re going to Nationals,” Tanaka says, laughing. “Pretty sure that makes us the better club.”

His heart beats like a war drum at the look of pure happiness on Tanaka’s face. He’s beaming at the thought of going to Nationals and that’s almost… _cute._

“Stop with the posing Prince, it makes you look like a dick,” the other boy says with a sneer and the small smile on his face drops.

“You!” Hideo takes it back, Tanaka’s an idiot and a loser, and he shouldn’t be associating himself with punks like him.

“Seriously, are you that much of a sore loser?” Tanaka says, making a face, almost as if he’s disappointed in Hideo.

Goddamn it, he’s having mixed emotions. He wants to make Tanaka see him in a different light, and yet there’s something in him that tells him not to bother as well. Tanaka’s just— Tanaka!

“I was supposed to get a kiss from one of the girls if I win!” he yells out then, just to get something off his chest.

 _Shit,_ he wasn’t supposed to say that.

Tanaka laughs out loud.

“Eh, how lame—” the other boy says. “Also shit, how come I don’t get offers like that?”

“You’re too brash, and ugly,” he says, even though he doesn’t think so. The sweat is causing Tanaka’s shirt to be a little see-through, and Hideo can see how well-defined his muscles are. His mouth goes a little dry.

“Stupid shit,” Tanaka says, anger blazing from him. The other boy cracks his knuckles. “You looking for a fight?”

“He-hey!” Hideo says.

Tanaka heaves a sigh. “Tsk, you’re such a wimp.”

Those words hurt. He shakes himself and tells himself not to care.

 _Ah!_ Hideo is so mad. He doesn’t understand why Tanaka can cause such emotions to rise and fall within him. He’s so confused and annoyed by his own thoughts!

“Give me back my kiss,” he says instead, “I could have had Marisa from next door give me a kiss!”

“Fine, fine—” Tanaka says, waving a hand.

Hideo wonders what Tanaka’s about to do when he abruptly pulls Hideo towards him. Hideo stumbles, his chest pressed against Tanaka, and he can feel the balanced and toned muscles of the other boy.

Tanaka presses his lips against Hideo. He must have wanted to merely tease the tennis ace, yet somehow the kiss went a little further, with Hideo gripping Tanaka’s shirt, deepening the kiss just slightly, a hint of a tongue tracing his lips.

“Oh,” he says, when they finally break apart. His face is warm, and the tip of his ears are tingling. Tanaka’s face is just as red as his. The other boy shakes his head, and Hideo can hear him mutter a soft _‘shit, what was that?’_

They both move till there’s quite a distance between them, an awkward silence ensuing.

Tanaka makes a sound. “Ah, yeah, gotta go win over your fans,” he says, his red lips tugged upwards in a smirk that seems rather forced.

Hideo watches him leave in a hurry, eyes focused on those thick thighs.

When Tanaka finally vanishes out of sight, Hideo covers his face with his hands.

 _Dammit,_ he thinks.

Of all the people to have a crush over—

It just had to be Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

The Prince of Tennis is screwed.

His life is officially _over._

 

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH DRAG ME DOWN TO RARE PAIR HELL WHY DON'T YOU.
> 
> I'm @singasongofstars on Tumblr, and my writing blog is @nicolet-writes. Come say hi and cry over this rare pair with me.


End file.
